plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 30
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 29 |after = Modern Day - Day 31 |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers}} Difficulty With the position of the flowers being quite close to the lawn, Newspaper Zombie and All-Star Zombie with their fast speed, Wild West Gargantuar and Gargantuar Pirate which can easily destroy the player's defenses, including Prospector Zombies trampling the flowers from the end of the lawn if not countered properly. With all of them combined plus the objective, it will make the level very difficult. However, the player can place Primal Wall-nuts, Spikeweeds, Infi-nuts or Spikerocks over the flowers, which will not count as being trampled if they walk over either of the latter. Waves 4 |note1 = Skips to wave 2 immediately |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 2 4 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 5 2 4 3 1 5 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 3 1 5 1 5 |zombie10 = 4 |zombie11 = 3 2 4 3 3 |zombie12 = 5 1 2 4 3 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Primal Wall-nut is recommended for this level because of the Gargantuars, All-Star Zombies and its fast recharge. At first, a Super-Fan Imp will appear which must be killed quickly, so do not let the following Balloon Zombies bother you as much, as they do not trample flowers whilst airborne. Start planting defensive plants on or in front of the flowers such as Chard Guards, or more essentially Primal Wall-nuts, as All-Stars will appear constantly, causing the player to lose the level quickly because of their fast speed. Blover is also recommended because it can clear out Balloon Zombies, Imps, and even Prospector Zombies. If boosts are used, it is recommended to use them on the Infi-nut, as its force field will be able to block Balloon Zombies, All-Stars Zombies and Super-Fan Imps. Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Wall-nut **Blover **Lava Guava **Moonflower **Gold Bloom **Dusk Lobber **Grimrose *The first phase (sequence above): **Plant Moonflower and Dusk Lobber in second lane to kill the Super-Fan Imp (use Gold Bloom to get sun) **Continue to plant Moonflowers and Dusk Lobbers (do it as soon as they available). **Ignore the Balloon Zombie till the very end and blow it away with Blover. **Plant two Primal Wall-nut to block the Newspaper Zombie. Stall him and the All-Star Zombie as long as you can. Then use Grimrose to kill them both. *The second phase (the first two Gargantuars): **Plant Lava Guava in the third lane to kill the charging All-Star Zombie. **Plant Primal Wall-nut in fifth and first lanes. Choose the right opportunities to plant Grimrose in these lanes to kill the zombies. If you time things right (all zombies are in the fixed lanes), Prospector Zombie will be killed before they jump over, and Newspaper Zombie will be killed before they cause trouble with their speed **Plant Primal Wall-nut and Lava Guava in third and fourth lanes to stall the Gargantuar, plant Dusk Lobber in these lanes to attack them. They only appear in these lanes, so prepare early and you can plant in the column of the flower as well. **Blow away the Balloon Zombie before they drop on the left side of the flower. *Last phase: **Anticipate where the Gargantuar will appear (fifth and first lanes) and plant Primal Wall-nut early to stall them. You will not be able to stall two of them at the same time as it will take longer to recharge **Be prepared with the All-Star Zombie in the third lane. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Gold Bloom **Primal Peashooter **Primal Wall-nut **Split Pea (for Prospector Zombie) **Blover *Strategy plans: S PPS PPS PPS SP(MineCart) F(PWN) PWN PWN S PPS PPS PPS F(PWN) PWN PWN S PPS PPS PPS. F(PWN) PWN PWN S PPS PPS PPS. F(PWN) PWN PWN S PPS PPS PPS. F(PWN) PWN PWN *Tips: #Keep saving Plant Food for Gargantuars and Newspaper Zombies. #Always plant the Primal Wall-nuts on the flowers first, as there are higher chances of Newspaper Zombies to run over them. #Use Gold Bloom whenever it is ready. #Keep replacing the Primal Wall-nuts, but do not neglect the other plants as well. #Have fun! Gallery Modern Day 30 Pmhpc.png|Done by md30.png|By MD30.PNG|By IMG_0297.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-15-18-05-09.png|By (no offensive plants, just instant-kills only to deal with zombies) SOMD30.PNG|By Screenshot 2019-09-13 at 10.33.54 PM.png|By Creepes Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 30's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)